


And it does not change anything

by cayra



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Some things never change". A look into Irumi's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it does not change anything

His hair was silver. And his eyes already held that promising tint of violet. He looked so much like their father, it almost scared Irumi. He did not show it, though, as he looked down on the newborn, carefully keeping his expression neutral, if a bit curious.

"He´s very small." the boy observed. Miruki had been twice as big, not that Irumi remembered it very clearly.  
"Don´t worry, he'll grow. And his power won´t depend on his appearance." his father's voice told him. He turned around to see Silver enter the room.  
Somehow, the proud look in his father's eyes made Irumi a bit angry, though he hastily concealed the emotion. Silver saw it nonetheless.  
"Killua will be my heir. As his eldest brother, you will take on the role of a second father, taking care of him and training him." Silver told him. "He will be your responsiblity as well as mine."  
Irumi just silently looked at the baby.

"Don´t let feelings cloud your judgement. This is as much your trial as it is a necessity." Silver stepped foreward, put a hand unter Irumi's chin and forced the boy to look at him. Irumi held his gaze only for a second, then averted his eyes.  
His father let go of him.  
"Excuse me." Irumi bowed, then almost fled the room.  
Everything would be different from now on.

.

With a feral cry, they came, collapsing in a heap on the divan.  
Irumi curled up, his hair a wild mess spread over the pillows, panting, eyes closed. He did not move from there, too exhausted to bother. But he did not fall asleep either. Something still kept him from relaxing.

"You still have not answered me." he quietly said. It did not matter the question had not been asked out loud. There had not even been a silent answer.  
"And I won´t." finally came the reply. "It would not do anything good. What now will happen has been preordained for quite a while."  
Irumi sighed. There was no way he could interfere.  
"It will happen. And it doesn´t change anything."


End file.
